


A secret lesson

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Rosie is a teenager, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John and Ms. Hudson listen to Sherlock while he gives a lesson to Rosie...





	A secret lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom!

John was going up the stairs when he found Ms. Hudson near their door.  

“Ms. Hudson…?” 

She quickly puts a finger on her lips, motioning to John to stay silent and to listen! John, came closer to the door and wait… then he heard it.

> “One, two, three, one…” It was Sherlock's baritone voice, covering slightly a classical waltz.

The doctor turns to Ms. Hudson with a big smile.

“Is he…?” He asks quietly.

“Yes,” She laughs silently, “For an hour or so… Poor little girl, he’s quite a despot!”

>  “Rosie darling, you must follow me! You can't do what you want! There are rules!” Sherlock patience was clearly near its limit!
> 
> “But… Papa! It’s boring, it’s better when we can dance like we want!” Rosie whines…
> 
> “I know honeybee, but must I remind you that you asked me to show you how to waltz because they decided to close the dance like in that old magicians’ movie!”
> 
> She giggles. “It's in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Daddy is right, you have no knowledge about popular culture!” _And to think that all my friends swoon about him because he’s sexy – sooooooo gross!_
> 
> “Ok, Rosie, one last time and we will open the door so I can dance with your lovely dad…”

John, knowing that he was discovered, chuckles, “bugger!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)


End file.
